Juegos en la Universidad
by Bublan Swan
Summary: Bella empieza la universidad,dejando a Forsk un traumatico recuerdo, ahi se encuentra su hermano Emmet, pero mucha gente mas......... Edward¿tal vez?todos le ayudaran a olvidar ese trauma......... entren no os fallara. LEMMON! mas adelante claro.
1. Chapter 1

Pvo Bella  
Bueno me presento me llamo Isabella Marie Swan para mis amigos Bella, tengo 18 años y voy a empezar la carrera de biología en Phoenix mis padres viven en Forsk que son Charlie y Renne ellos nos tuvieron a mí y a mi hermano mayor Emmet que lleva dos años en la universidad estudiando ingeniería forestal, le encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con los bosques. Y bueno de mi poco os puedo contar no sobresalgo en nada la verdad, desafortunada en amor muchos chicos me han hecho sufrir de una o de otra forma ya solo confió en mi hermano. Espero que esto algún día cambie y encuentre a un ángel que me agá sonreír.

Llegue a el aeropuerto de Phoenix sobre las 8 de la tarde y mi hermano se encontraba esperándome, cuando lo vi me lance a sus brazos el se había marchado 2 semanas antes porque el año pasado se había echado una novia que desconocida de su identidad pero sus ojos tenían un color especial cuando hablaba con ella por teléfono. Estaba ansiosa de que me la presentara.  
Llegamos en su gran jeep a la universidad donde me enseño un poco del campus y también me enseño donde se encontraría la residencia de estudiantes, y donde estaría mi habitación. Cuando ya encontré mi habitación mi hermano se despidió de mi diciendo que esta tarde a la hora de la cena nos veríamos.  
En la habitación había dos camas una parecía ya ocupada asique deje mis maletas en la otra y me senté a observar la habitación estaban las dos camas una enfrente de la otra creando así una pequeña intimidad, dos armarios uno de ellos ya estaba ocupado que parecía que se iba a salir la ropa de tanta que había, una mini nevera y un sofá rojo con una pequeña tele que era más grande de lo que creía, valla la habitación estaba mucho mejor de lo que parecía ¿cómo mis padres se habían apañado para pagar una habitación tan equipada?  
Me acerque a una puerta que estaba al lado de uno de los armarios, supuse que sería el baño. Entonces me di cuenta de que se oía ruido, como una risilla, pero como no estaba segura abrí la puerta del baño y lo que vi me dejo en estado de shock estaban dos personas bueno si……haciendo intimidades que se suele hacer entre dos personas .  
Cuando me di cuenta de la situación cerré la puerta rápidamente. Grite para que me oyeran – LO SIENTO- .  
No me conocía la universidad pero creo que no era plan estar por la habitación después de aquella situación les dejaría tiempo para que acabaran.  
Antes de que me diese tiempo a salir de la habitación salió una chica medianamente bajita con pelo corto alborotado con cada punta a cada dirección. Tenían unos ojos que parecían siempre relucir felicidad no sabía su nombre pero creo que me caería bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece a mi.**

**Puff antes de nada decir, que soy una negada para el ingles, creo que es el peor idioma que se me da, sé que es muy importante y tal…….. pero nada que mi mente no da para tanto asique, creo que me ha costado el tranquillo picharle a esto, pero bueno todo a su tiempo =). Y como siempre me pasa lo mismo, me he confundido de capitulo y he copiado dos veces el capitulo uno asique lo siento por la tardanza. Ya sabeis mi problema.**

**Asique muchas gracias:**

**a FAYRES12, karin Cullen, Yulibar por sus reviews que son las primeras en comentarme y no sabéis la ilusión que me hace, que os guste. Y también por añadirla a vuestra lista de favoritos.**

**Besos.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

-Hola soy Alice, tu compañera de habitación.  
- hola – no podía mirarle a la cara seguramente debería ser al contrario pero yo lo encontraba una situación bochornosa. Que la primera impresión que tuviera mi compañera de piso que fuese una cotilla que no sabía llamar a la puerta, no me pareció un buen comienzo.  
- ¡Oh! Venga, no seas tímida por mi todo bien, enserio, tranquila. Total seguro que no has visto nada nuevo.  
Parecía tan animada y tan suelta en la situación en la que nos habíamos presentado, quizás podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigas, tenía algo que atraía a confiar en ella, y ante ese pensamiento no pude reprimir una sonrisa, total siempre había pasado desapercibida para toda la gente.  
-Vale, jajajaja, de todas formas lección aprendida llamare a la puerta más a menudo. Soy Isabella, pero mejor Bella, encantada.  
Le tendí la mano para demostrar de que todo estaba bien, pero antes de que me diese cuenta me estaba dando un dos besos en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo que me sorprendió con la fuerza que tenia y tan frágil que parecía.  
Cuando se separo del abrazo empezó a dar saltos alrededor mío se le veía tan feliz.  
-Bien estaba tan preocupa creía que iba a estar sola en mi habitación todo el curso, Bella vamos a ser grandes amigas lo presiento.  
- jajaja yo también Alice, yo también.  
De repente se paró de seco me quede preocupa.  
-¡Dios mío! Se me olvidaba jajaja tengo a mi novio encerrado en el baño jajajaja, Bella te lo tengo que presentar, pobrecito mío.  
Es verdad, estaba tan contenta de tener Alice como compañera que me había olvidado del muchacho que estaba dentro del baño, y otra vez me sonroje al recordar en la situación en la que los había encontrar, quien me mandara a mi no llamar a una simple puerta con lo fácil que es, anotación mental `` llamar antes de entra´´, estaba con esto último tan absorta en mis pensamientos de que me quise dar cuenta estaba Alice con el muchacho del baño, era alto leonado, con el pelo rubio se forma una sonrisa tímida en su boca.  
-Bella este es Jasper Halle, mi novio.  
-Encantado Bella  
-Encantada Jasper. Y deje saltar una pequeña sonrisa con esa pareja me hacían sonreír fácilmente creo que por fin tenía un poco de suerte en esta vida mía.  
-Bueno Bella ¿te vienes a cenar con migo y Jasper y te enseñamos un poco mas todas las instalaciones del Campus?  
- Pues no estaría mal, pero ahora que recuerdo he quedado con mi hermano que también está en esta universidad para cenar con él, me quería dar una sorpresa o algo de eso, o no estoy segura la verdad.  
- ok! No pasa nada, otro día si seguro que tenemos muchos días por delante. –dijo Alice.  
-Claro cuando queráis. Bueno me voy ya.  
-adiós- Dijeron los dos.  
Me estaba dirigiendo a donde había quedado con mi hermano cuando gire una esquina y me choque con un tío, lo que hizo que me tirara al suelo, genial mi primer día y había descubierto a mi compañera de su habitación y a su novio haciéndolo y ahora esto, porque no acababa ya el maldito día.  
El tío ni se inmuto ayudarme ni nada simplemente me miro con esos ojos color esmeralda y una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios.  
Le eche de mis peores miradas, pero lo único que conseguí es que se marchara con una sonrisa aun mas grande. Estaba lanzando maldiciones contra su persona que no me di cuenta que tenía dos pares de pie enfrente mío. Hasta que escuche una voz que me era muy familiar.  
-Que hermanita, se esta cómoda en el suelo-  
Levante la mirada y me di cuenta que era mi hermano Emmet me ayudo a levantarme y entonces centre mi atención en la muchacha que estaba a mi lado era rubia y tan guapa que dejaba a una modelo en evidencia pero me daba un aire de cómo si ya la conociera se parecía alguien pero no llegaba a caer quien era.  
-jajaja que gracioso hermanito y tus neuronas donde están en el gimnasio intentando ser más fuertes.  
-Hay mi hermanita deja de picarme y deja que te presente a mi novia , se llama Rosalie.- dijo Emmet.  
- Encantada de conocerte Bella, ¿Cómo consigues aguantar a este grandullón?  
-No me queda de otra, es mi hermano por desgracia, jajajaja, encantada Rosalie.  
-Oh! Dios pero que he hecho, mi hermana y mi novia se van ajuntar para hacerme la vida imposible en este curso……- antes de que acabara de hablar mi hermano sufrió una colleja de Rosalie.  
-Emmet para ahora mismo, deja de decir chorradas, y vamos a cenar de una vez.  
Yo no podía nada más que reírme nunca había visto a mi hermano tan obediente ante una persona ni siquiera con mis padres se portaba así, y verlo ahora poniendo unos ojitos de cordero degollado hacia Rosalie, eso era demasiado.  
-Bueno vamos a la cafetería- pregunte cuando ya me puede controlar.  
-Si claro- contesto Rosalie  
Andamos un poco hasta la cafetería y cogimos cada uno una bandeja y nos servimos nosotros mismo. Seguí a mis hermanos a una mesa, pero cuando me di cuenta de quien había no pude nada más que sorprenderme.  
-BELLA!- oí como gritaba mi nombre Alice y tan rápido que no me di cuenta otra vez me estaba dando un abrazo o como se pudiera decir, ya que con la bandeja de la comida era difícil.  
-Bella que bien, que haces aquí como ¿Te sientas con nosotros?  
- Ey ya os conocéis- pregunto mi hermano.  
Estaba a punto de contestar pero Alice contesto por mí.  
-Es mi compañera de habitación. Jejeje  
Vale no entraba en mi cabeza de que se conocían Alice y mi hermano, porque Jasper y Rosalie se parecían tanto, y por último que hacia el desgracio que me tiro al suelo en mitad del pasillo. -Espera alguien me podría aclarar porque os conocéis todos.- madre un carrusel dando vueltas no sería nada comparado con el cacao mental que tenía en mi cabeza.  
- jajaja respira Bella-dijo Rosalie - mira me llamo Rosalie Hall gemela de Jasper de ahí a que tu hermano conozca Alice.  
Enserio que esto no era una novela, porque la tierra es muy grande, pero aquí parece que son todos familia en fin…….. Mejor así no me tendría que repartir entre Alice y mi hermano, porque seguro que se salen juntos muchas veces.  
-Valla con que he llegado a tiempo de conocer a las parejitas felices eh!  
-Oye enana no te pases que nos conocemos.  
Después de ese pequeño comentario por parte de mi hermano me senté entre Alice y Emmet y para mi desgracia me tocaba aguantar ver al niñato que tenía esa sonrisa de superioridad que parecía que la llevaba todo el santo día, que pasa ese tío no entiende la palabra humildad. Pero porque no reconocerlo esa sonrisa me hacía sentir mariposas en la tripa, tenía unos ojos color esmeralda que parecía pintado por los ángeles y tenía un cuerpo ……….que resumiendo era un dios. Y lo peor es que yo ya conocía el tipo de tío que era que van de lo mejor por la tierra y que se creen que tienen la razón en todo, de estos yo ya había visto muchos. Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que me hablaba Alice hasta que el bruto de mi hermano me pego una cachetada.  
-Emmet estúpido!! ¿Qué quieres?  
-Alice te está hablando, baja ya de tu mundo de colores de una vez.- me contesto-  
-Bueno Bella que con tantas prisas no te he podido decir una última cosa y pues nada que si te lo preguntabas al tonto que tienes enfrente tuyo es mi hermano mayor Edward.  
Vale con que así se llama ese……. Perfecto encima hermano de Alice porque no podía acabar este día.  
-Hola – no tenía ganas de saludarle, pero simplemente porque me di cuenta de que todos nos estaban mirando.  
- Hola Bella- dijo Edward.  
Descarado y encima otra vez esa sonrisa que a la vez odiaba y a la vez no. Bueno mejor sería ignóralo o eso intente, la cena que no tardo más que unos 20 minutos lo pase escuchando como Rosalie me conto como había conocido a mi hermano, se veían tan monos la verdad que me alegraba por ellos, mi hermano aunque lo quería de todo corazón era un fanfarrón con las mujeres, pero veo que Rosalie le había puesto en su sitio.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo los primeros seran un poco aburridos pero poco a poco ira cogiendo vidilla el ficc, decir que lo tengo bastante avanzado ya que en otro foro lo llevo desde hace bastante tiempo, asique si el ordenador no se pone en mi contra.............. que creerme me lo esta poniendo muy dificil, nos veremos muy prontito.**

**Asique espero que dejen algun review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicas se que ha pasado muchisimo tiempo y de seguro ya se olvidaron hasta de que iba la historia... enfin por varias cosas no e podido seguir publicandola y ahora ya me encuentro de otros animos jejeje**

**Disclaimer: los personajes permanecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es totalmente mia.**

**Gracias a YuliBar por su consejo espero que ahora la lectura se haga mas facíl y a If i was never existed y karin cullen por comentar.**

Al rato Alice me conto como había conocido y todo gracias a que Edward el año pasado ya estaba en esta universidad

y que algunas veces venia a visitarlo y como Edward y Jasper se conocían se acabaron enamorando.

Se les veía tan lindo Alice sentada en el regazo de Jasper intentando que este tragase una patata,

aunque la verdad un poco cómico también era pero se veía que entre esos dos rebosaba amor.

Pero claro momentos mágicos siempre lo puede romper alguien y ese como no era mí querido hermano.  
-Bueno enana nosotros nos vamos ya, que tengo que discutir con Rosalie unas cuantas cosas.  
- jajaja hermanito que nos conocemos tu y Rosalie harán de todo menos discutir.  
Ante mi comentario se echaron a reír todos menos Emmet que me enviaba

una mirada de asesino hacia mi persona, pero lo que sí que me descoloco de todo fue cuando oí la risa más perfecta del mundo

y vi que era la de Edward, porque demonios ese hombre me hacia cambiar de ánimos tan rápido, que poder podría ejercer hacia mí.  
-Bella yo también me voy ya a la habitación. ¿Te vienes?

Nos dirigimos a la habitación Alice y yo. Jasper y Edward también se habían ido ya que compartían habitación, cuando caí en la cama,

me di cuenta que estaba rendida, el accidente en el baño el choque con Edward, y algo de envidia tenia dios, que lindo se veían a las dos parejitas,

se veían que estaban totalmente enamorados.  
Me levante y me dirige hacia el baño y ahí me tome en la ducha y el agua caliente relajo todos mis músculos, con una toalla me seque el pelo me puse mi pijama

y le di las buenas noches Alice, pero creo que no me oyó porque estaba tumbada en su cama con el mp3 puesto. Y con ese último pensamiento me abandone a los brazos de Morfeo.  
Me encontraba en una toalla sentada apoyando el peso sobre los brazos observando el mar viendo como se ponía el crepúsculo,

de repente sentí un beso en mi hombro otro y otro alguien estaba dando pequeños besos que recorrían mi hombro hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y a mí me sabían a gloria,

lance un pequeño gemido cuando la mano revoltosa me acaricio el pecho derecho por encima del bikini, mi pezón se endureció al instante como contestación a la caricia,

siguió masajeándomelo lentamente hasta que unió su otra mano a mi otro pecho. Dios ese hombre me estaba excitando terriblemente y lo peor es que no sabía quién era,

siguió con sus caricias y besos hasta que aquel extraño pensó que quería mas de mi y descendió su mano derecha hasta la parte baja del bikini, tiro de los cordones anudados del bikini

y me dejo sin nada ahí abajo, mientras que con una mano me seguía acariciando uno de sus pechos, con la otra me separo mis piernas dejando así acceso a mi entrepierna,

un gemido aun más fuerte se me escapo cuando aquel extraño empezó acariciar mi pequeño montículo pausadamente, mientras tanto yo no podía parar de gemir me estaba llevando a lo más alto y eso aun sin penetrarme, lo quería dentro mi ya.

Bueno como creo que oyó mis suplicas sordas porque penetro un dedo en mi hinchada abertura, palpo para haber si estaba lo suficiente lubricada y unió otros dos dedos y a partir de ahí mi cordura desapareció,

mas gemidos me siguieron no podría creer que estuviera llegando al orgasmo con las caricias de un desconocido, bombeo mas fuerte sus dedos dentro de mí y con ello llegue al orgasmo más grande de mi vida.

De que conseguí poner otra vez en la tierra y tranquilizarme me di cuenta como unos ojos esmeraldas me estaban mirando llenos de deseo.

Me levante sudorosa y con el corazón que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho, no me lo podía creer había soñado con esos ojos color esmeralda que sin duda eran de Edward,

por una vez en tres años había tenido un sueño más o menos placentero, porque siempre soñaba con que me ocurría lo mismo que hace 3 años una y otra vez, siempre era el mismo sueño,

pero hoy sus ojos color esmeralda me habían salvado.

Me levante de la cama y me di cuenta de que Alice no estaba, abrí mi maleta, que despistada de mi aun no la había colocado, bueno ya la colocaría un poco más tarde, decidí vestirme con algo simple, unos jeans, unas convers rojas y un jersey rojo en forma de V.

Me dirigí al baño y me di una rápida ducha me intente arreglar el pelo, pero lo di por imposible, asique me lo recogí en una coleta, cogí mis cosas y como no tenía demasiada hambre, me dirigí directamente a clase.  
La mañana transcurrió entre clase y clase, algunas más interesantes que otra pero estaba contenta.  
Me fui a mi habitación a dejar las cosas y el dinero y luego llamaría a Emmet si Alice no estaba por la habitación y así no comería sola.  
Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación me encontré a todos y cuando digo todos son todos Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y como no Edward.  
-Bella! Por fin … te estábamos esperando.- dijo Alice  
- A mí, ¿Por qué?  
-Tú qué pasa, que crees que estamos jugando en el suelo a las palmitas, te estamos esperando para comer, que hemos pedido comida china. ¿Te gusta no?  
-Si claro.  
Me senté otra vez entre Alice y Emmet y para mi sorpresa otra vez estaba sentada enfrente de Edward, ¿Qué pasa que aquí somos siempre iguales? En fin…..  
Empezamos todos a comer, el grandullón de mi hermano el torpe mío, se había empeñado en comer con los palos chinos y la verdad que era un show verle comer el arroz tres delicias,

en cambio Rosalie era una profesional, lo que hacía que Emmet se picara mas, haciendo que todos tuviéramos que parar de comer para no echarnos la comida encima, de las maniobras que hacía para comerse un simple puñado de arroz.  
Fui la primera en parar de reír y me quede atontada fijándome mejor ahora en la hermosura de hombre que tenía en frente mío,

su pelo color cobrizo alborotado, hacia que desease pasar mi mano por él, o esa sonrisa que tras el sueño ya no odiaba sino que adoraba.

Llegue a la conclusión de que tenía un Dios griego, delante de mí. De repente un par de ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los míos y en una milésima de segundo Bella Swan se convirtió en la chica mas colorada del mundo.

Ya que ese sueño me golpeo la cabeza con un balón de futbol y no pude nada más que sonrojarme ante las reacciones de mi cuerpo ante el recuerdo de aquel sueño.  
Y lo peor volvió a sonreír y tonta de mí le seguí la sonrisa. Menos mal que las parejitas estaban en sus burbujas porque si no se hubieran dado cuenta con nada de nuestras miradas.  
-Ey chicos se dieron cuenta del día que hace, se puede saber que hacemos aquí encerrados como murciélagos.- dijo Alice

Tan rápidamente lo dijo, se puso de pie y empezó a estirar del hombro de Jasper para que se levantara.

-Rápido chicos levántense- seguía canturreando.  
Quien no iba hacerle caso y en menos de 10 segundos estábamos todos de pie, esperando escuchar el esplendido plan de Alice.

* * *

**Espero de que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño lemmon jejeje como sigo diciendo la cosa se ira poniendo mejor mas adelante esto es como un pequeño incentivo.**

**Dejen Reviews no cuesta mucho y sube mucho la moral besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama en si.**_

_**nos vemos abajo.**_

* * *

**Pvo Edward**

Me presento soy Edward Cullen, mis padres son Carlie y Esme Cullen,

soy el mayor de mis hermanos o mejor dicho soy el mayor a con mi hermana de un año menor llamada Alice, es mi duendecillo particular.  
De mi vida poco os puedo contar me apasiona la música y los coches, y sobre chicas poco de que hablar,

siempre encuentro a las mismas tontas que les falta una neurona y solo les importa mi físico,

por eso a mí no me van las relaciones en las que no pasan de una semana a lo mucho.  
Ahora mismo me encuentro estudiando la carrera de músico en Phoenix tengo un don para tocar el piano,

allí tengo varios amigos y los mejores Emmet y Jasper son como los hermanos que nunca tuve.

Como no también mi querida amiga Rosalie novia de mi amigo Emmet, siempre que quiero algo de coches se lo pregunto a ella,

porque creo que le gustan más los choces que a mí mismo y ya es decir.  
Había venido una semana antes con Alice y Jasper, que ahora son novios, se habían enamorado en una de estas veces que Alice vino a verme,

y ahora se había pasado casi todo el verano con nosotros.  
Me duche ya que había quedado con Alice y Jasper a las 9 a cenar juntos como siempre hacíamos,

pero creo que hoy Emmet no iba a venir o por lo menos no a la hora de siempre ya que había tenido que ir a recoger a su hermana pequeña que venía de forsk a estudiar en esta universidad también.  
Salí de la ducha me vestí y me dirigí al cuarto de Alice,

no me preocupaba llegar tarde ya que Jasper y Alice iban a pasar toda la tarde encerrado en su cuarto y no creo que estuvieran jugando precisamente a las cartas,

que iban hacer estos dos, jajajaja pobre Jasper con lo poco quieta que es mi hermana lo tendrá agotada.  
Iba tan en mi mundo que cuando estaba girando uno de los pasillos, me choque con una persona fue tal impacto que la persona se cayó al suelo,

me quede paralizado ante la belleza de chica que estaba en el suelo, con un pelo color castaño y unos ojos color chocolate que me miraban con una carada de odio,

que creo que nadie antes me había mirado así de mal, pero estaba tan mona que no pude nada más que sacar mi mejor sonrisa,

pero no sé porque ni la ayude seguí para adelante comí si no hubiera pasado nada, creo que fue su belleza lo que me impacto tanto y por eso ni la ayude,

normalmente era hasta mas caballeroso.

Estaba pensando tanto en esa chica con la que me había encontrado que no me di cuenta de que ya estaba enfrente de la habitación de Alice,

Edward tonto reacciona solo es una más.  
Toque a la puerta y en menos de tres segundos estaba ya la pequeña duendecilla de mi hermana chillando.  
-HERMANITO!

Odiaba que me llamase así, vale que con 10 años si, pero ahora…. Y delante de su novio NO!  
-jajaja Alice si hace menos de seis horas que no nos vemos, por Dios , tampoco es para tanto, ya sé que me quieres.  
-Ya, pero me encanta picarte, y que pongas malas cara.

- ya Alice yo también te quiero…. Hola Jasper, veo que sigues vivo y de una pieza jajjaja y lo mejor aun sigues manteniendo tu color de pelo.  
Un record de mi hermana que no le haya cambiado aun de peinado, o su armario entero, en fin es Alice no cambiara.  
-Ya… que gracioso Edward, yo también me alegro de verte.-dijo Jasper en tono sarcástico.  
-Bueno nos vamos, ya a cenar ¿o qué? Que Emmet me ha dicho que hoy venia su hermana, que emoción – empezó a dar sus saltos habituales en ella cuando estaba feliz- VOY A TENER DOS AMIGAS NUEVAS!, a mi compañera de habitación y a la hermana de Emmet, que Guay!  
- Vale, venga Alice frénate un poco y vamos para allá, que seguro que Emmet estará a punto de llegar.  
Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, cogimos las bandejas y nos servimos lo que quisimos y de ahí a nuestra mesa que parecía que llevaba nuestro nombre escrito porque el año pasado ya nos sentábamos Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y yo.  
Pasaron menos de 5 minutos y vi aparecer por la puerta de la cafetería a Emmet, Rosalie y a una chica morena que no alcance haber muy bien, cuando obtuvieron sus bandejas. Se dirigieron hacia nosotros Emmet y Rosalie nos saludaron y la chica estaba perdida es su mundo, asique aun no le pude ver la cara, pero de repente se oyo un chillido.  
-BELLA!- grito mi hermana

¿Cómo de que la conocía? pensé para mis adentros.  
-Bella que bien, que haces aquí como ¿Te sientas con nosotros?  
- Ey ya os conocéis- pregunto Emmet. Bien ya era otro que estaba confuso, porque creo que a esa chica la conocía de algo.  
-Es mi compañera de habitación. Jejeje- dijo Alice.  
La tal Bella parecía confundida y yo también, bueno no tanto supongo que será la hermana de Emmet, pero de que me suena a mí.  
Rosalie empezó hablar pero yo estaba intentando recordar tanto de que me sonaba esa chica que ni lo oí,

volví al mundo cuando vi que se sentaba entre mi hermana y Emmet y quedaba enfrente mío, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa se cruzo por mi cara,

claro esos color chocolate eran imposibles de reconocer era la chica con la que me había chocado en el pasillo, tonto Edward como no pudiste darte cuenta.  
Alice estaba intentado hablar con Bella, pero otra como yo desconectaba cuando le daba la gana y volvía cuando le daba la gana o también cuando Emmet le pega alguien, pedazo de bruto pensé.

-Emmet estúpido! ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Bella medio enfadada, se le veía tan mona.

-Alice te está hablando, baja ya de tu mundo de colores de una vez.- le dijo Emmet

-Bueno Bella que con tantas prisas no te he podido decir una última cosa y pues nada que si te lo preguntabas al tonto que tienes enfrente tuyo es mi hermano mayor Edward.- le dijo Alice  
Con que tonto eh! Ya se enteraría de quien es Edward, le iba a decir a mi padre que le redujese su crédito de la tarjeta de crédito.

-Hola –dijo Bella. Vallaaaaaa con que estaba resentida por no haberla ayudado, normal yo también lo estaría

- Hola Bella- dije.  
Y no pude lanzar una sonrisa que me recorrió toda la cara, se veía tan mona cuando me miraba con cara de odio, bueno es un largo curso seguro que podre arreglarlo con ella y ser amigos o quien sabe algo más. Nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestra habitación hace poco que Rosalie y Emmet se habían ido y mi hermana ya tenía ganas de irse, asique Jasper y yo nos fuimos también.

La verdad es que no estaba muy cansado pero no me quedaba de otra ya que Jasper había sido entrar en la habitación y caer como un tronco en la cama.

Me duche y me tumbe en la cama con una simple toalla alrededor de la cintura y me puse a escuchar el mp4 y me puse a pensar en Bella, su nombre se oía tan bien.  
¿Cómo se oiría en sus labios mi nombre mientras llegase a lo más alto con mis caricias?

Me quede durmiendo al poco rato pensando mi Bella, porque sentía algo que me decía que era mía.  
Sonó el despertador a las seis de la mañana, siempre me levantaba pronto para ir a correr antes de clase.  
Corrí alrededor de una hora y poco más, me quedaba poco para ir a clase, asique fui a mi habitación y me duche, desayune un par de sándwiches de una maquina expendedora.

Las clases se me pasaron rápidas como siempre tenía unas ganas de ver a Bella,

luego me pasaría por la habitación de Alice con cualquier escusa tonta y le pediría perdón a Bella por el traspié del pasillo.  
Entre en mi cuarto y al entrar me encontré Alice y Jasper, me dijeron que habían pedido comida china y que íbamos a comer en el cuarto de Alice, perfecto la escusa tonta ya no me la tenía que inventar.  
Cogimos la comida y nos fuimos al cuarto de Alice allí nos sentamos los tres y al poco rato aparecieron Emmet y Rosalie con algo de bebida, solo quedaba Bella.  
Tardo un rato en llegar, cuando abrió la puerta, no pude echarle una mirada rápida de arriba abajo se le veía tan bonita con esa coleta en el pelo y esos pitillos que hacían que se le quedase un culo de muerte, bueno en fin….. Toda una diosa. Cerré la boca de bobalicón cuando mi quería hermana pego uno de sus afortunados chillidos.  
-Bella! Por fin … te estábamos esperando.  
- A mí, ¿Por qué?- dijo Bella  
-Tú qué pasa, que crees que estamos jugando en el suelo a las palmitas, te estamos esperando para comer, que hemos pedido comida china. ¿Te gusta no?- dijo Alice  
-Si claro.- contesto ella  
Se sentó entre mi hermana y Emmet y le toco enfrente mío otra vez, por mi encantado de ver esos bonitos ojos color chocolate.  
Empezamos todos a comer, y como no Emmet estaba dando el espectáculo ya que se había empeñado en comer con los palos chinos y no era su punto fuerte coger los granitos del arroz tres delicias.

Nos reímos bastante con las maniobras de Emmet,

pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que Bella me estaba mirando fijamente y ahí nuestros ojos se encontraron y en menos de una milesia de segundo Bella se puso colorada como un tomate,

yo deje escapar una pequeña carcajada pero creo que nadie se dio cuenta ni tampoco Bella. ¿Pero la verdad no sé porque le sonrojaba tanta vergüenza le di nuestro pequeño percance?  
-Ey chicos se dieron cuenta del día que hace, se puede saber que hacemos aquí encerrados como murciélagos.- dijo de repente Alice.  
Se levanto y se puso a dar saltitos e intentaba que Jasper se levantara.  
-Rápido chicos levántense- seguía canturreando.  
Odiaba a mi pequeña hermana cuando se ponía así de efusiva, parecía que llevaba 100 litros de cafeína en el cuerpo, vi como se iban levantando asique yo no me quede atrás.

**PVO Bella**

-un picnic- dijo Alice

-¿Cómo que un picnic Alice? No se te ocurre nada mejor- dijo mi hermano.

-Pues no, un picnic para el día de hoy es perfecto. Además el sábado pasado compre una manta que quiero estrenar- y

después de acabar de hablar puso unos de sus pucheros que me empezaban a ser conocidos y que hasta el momento no me he podido resistir y por la cara de los demás tampoco.  
-Está bien Alice, vamos a tumbarnos al sol y quemémonos.  
-No tranquilo Emmet pensé en todo, tengo crema y seguro que a Rosalie, no le importara echarte.  
Alice sí que sabe dar en el punto débil de mi hermano salido, crema más Rosalie tocándole igual a Emmet como un niño.

-A que esperamos. ¡Vamos ya!  
Creo que era hora de intervenir porque la idea de tomar el Sol no me disgustaba pero ir en tipo parejitas a un picnic eso ya quitaba las ganas,

¿aunque si estuviera tumbada al lado de Edward las cosas cambiarían?  
-Yo creo que mejor me quedo, y así recojo todo esto, enserio no me importa.  
-Oh! Bella por favor! Vente porfa así me cuentas mas de ti porfa, porfa, porfa- dijo Alice.

-Está bien ahora en un rato voy, cuando recoja esto un poco ¿vale?  
-Way!¿Chicos nos vamos?

En un momento Alice abrí su armario y cogió todas las cosas,

empezaron todos a salir como Alice ya había cogido las cosas, incluso Edward se también,

tonta como se iba a quedar contigo , seguro que tiene algún ligue mejor que yo. Quedaba solo Rosalie cuando se di la vuelta.  
-Bella, anda no tardes que seguro que así me podre meter el doble con Emmet si tu estas.  
- jajaja seguro que mi hermano tenía razón con lo de aliarnos para picarle, pobrecito si hasta me da pena.  
- Ja seguro, a ese musculito le tengo que tener yo bien atado para que no me lo quiten,

bueno me voy que tu hermano seguro que no puede vivir sin mí.  
Cerré la puerta cuando salió y me eche un rato en la cama un rato, estaba cansada,

medio me adormile pensando en las musarañas que se llamaban Edward y él porque me afectaba tanto.

Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien en un grupo, desde lo de Mike ya no me fiaba de nadie,

pero no se ese grupo tenía algo que me inspiraba confianza, una vocecilla de que ellos no me traicionarían.  
Me despeje y me puse a recoger en una bolsa de basura todo, decidí que me iría en cuanto organizase mi maleta,

pero antes de poder hacer nada unos golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron, seguro que Alice se había dejado las llaves por aquí.  
Abrí la puerta pero no Alice no era la que estaba ahí sino Edward.

* * *

**Hola chicas espero que hos haya gustado el capitulo, el siguiente ya habra mas acercamiento por parte de Edward y Bella jejeje **

**Muchas gracias a la gente que me comenta, karin cullen y YuliBar gracias =)**

**mañana si puedo actualizare y si no ya hasta la semana siguiente porque me voy de viaje y no creo que disponga de internet.**

**besos.**


End file.
